


Negócios inacabados

by AyzuLK



Series: Jack & Casper [2]
Category: Casper (1995), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Fluffy, M/M, Spin Off
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Suas memórias não foram a única coisa que Kat trouxe ao morar em Whipstaff.Casper lembrava de Jack e agora ele conseguia entender a verdadeira razão de ter ficado para trás.Afinal, ele havia feito uma promessa.[Spin-off de o garoto invisível, onde Casper consegue ver Jack Frost quando criança.]





	Negócios inacabados

**Author's Note:**

> Então, spin-off do crackship que fiz para o primeiro desafio que participei no Inkspired. Importante ter lido para entender essa estória! O nome é O garoto invisível, e conta sobre como aconteceu a amizade entre Casper (Gasparzinho) e Jack Frost. E como Jack acabou se culpando pela morte dele também. Os personagens são da Origem dos Guardiões (Jack Frost) e Gasparzinho, o filme (Casper).

_ _

_ ......... _

_ "-Você não está esquecendo de nada? _

_ -O quê?! _

_ -Seu negócio inacabado. _

_ -Meu o quê?! _

_ \- Seu negócio inacabado. Todos os fantasmas tem o seu negócio inacabado. É por isso que eles não podem ir embora."  _

** Casper, the movie **

T udo começou com Kat.

Casper não conseguia entender bem o sentimento em seu peito quando a via. A vontade de estar com ela, mesmo sabendo no fundo que não seria possível.

Suas memórias não foram a única coisa que Kat trouxe ao morar em Whipstaff. Aquele sentimento não era algo novo e foi essa percepção que o fez lembrar.

Lembrava das borboletas no estômago – e não era uma expressão terrível? – e de esperar alguém sempre na mesma época. Lembrava de risadas e da felicidade de ter um amigo. Lembrava disso como lembrava dos abraços do seu pai e das estórias sobre sua mãe ao pé da lareira. Dos experimentos malucos e dos olhares tortos das pessoas da vila.

Lembrava de Jack.

E finalmente entendia. Após ter lembrado da razão de ficar – seu pai, tão solitário – e perceber que não era mais necessário, ele deveria ter ido para a luz. Ter embarcado no trem, finalmente.

Mas essa não tinha sido a única razão, tinha?

Ele tinha vislumbres, já fantasma, de uma forma o vigiando da janela da mansão todo inverno. Imaginava como deveria ter sido para Jack o observar todos esses anos sem se aproximar. 

Seria o fato de ele não lembrar que o assustava?

Jack sempre foi sensível sobre isso. Era seu medo, que Casper o esquecesse.

Seria uma culpa descabida pelo o que tinha acontecido?

Era bem do feitio dele, se culpar por todas as coisas. O fato de ele estar ali, tão perto, todos esses anos o machucava, mas entendia.

Olhou as próprias mãos e pensou, em como seria para ele, ver seu amigo se tornar em apenas uma sombra que havia ficado para trás. Seu rosto não era mais o mesmo. Ele não tinha mais forma humana. O favor que Amelia havia lhe dado, de ser ele mesmo por alguns instantes, agora doía. Não queria ser ele mesmo só por uma noite.

E não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

..........

Jack prometeu a si mesmo que nesse ano faria diferente. Depois de tudo o que acontecera com Pitch e os guardiões, de ter suas memórias restauradas, talvez chegasse a hora de ele deixar Casper ir.

Não mais espionagens pelas janelas. Não mais observar o trio maluco de fantasmas. Não mais tentar induzir crianças com mais neve para que chegassem perto da mansão e ele pudesse ter um amigo.

Ainda assim, sentiu a mesma nostalgia quando se aproximou da colina e viu a mansão. Ainda pensou em Casper adulto e suas invenções. Ainda pensou em lábios azuis pelo frio.

Balançou a cabeça desanimado, fazendo desenhos com o cajado. Vozes ao longe chamaram a atenção e contra tudo o que havia decidido, se pegou indo até a mansão. Havia pessoas lá. Vivas. Uma garota dançava pela cozinha, um homem sentado na poltrona da sala com os 3 malucos o interrompendo.

Casper não estava lá. Vasculhou através das janelas, mas não havia sinal dele.

Sentiu seu peito comprimir e voou de volta a colina, apenas para quase cair do céu ao ver uma forma familiar flutuando perto da árvore em que sempre ficava.

Os olhos foram diretamente para os seus. Não ficava surpreso por ele poder lhe ver, ambos eram espíritos, mas sabia que não tinha como ele lembrar dele e ficou preparado para pergunta que o machucaria tanto-

"Olá Jack."

-E não era isso que esperava.

"O que-"

"Sou eu, Casper." 

Ele flutuou rapidamente até ele e quase gritou quando ele colocou o rosto redondo muito perto do seu.

"Eu sei."

Foi sua resposta genial. Os dois ficaram se olhando.

"Desculpe, acho que te fiz me esperar por muito tempo."

Sua única resposta foi uma risada.

(Que mais parecia um soluço).

...........

Já era noite e podia sentir o homem da lua os observar. Os dois sentados no galho mais alto do pinheiro, olhando a imensidão branca abaixo depois de horas conversando. 

Sobre os guardiões, sobre sua vida passada. Sobre os Harveys.

"Não foi sua culpa, sabe."

A frase o pegou de surpresa, por ter sido o assunto em que não havia tocado ainda. Se encolheu e sentiu a mão na sua. Transparente. 

"Eu insisti-"

"Eu fiquei porque eu quis, Jack. Era minha hora."

"Então por que está aqui ainda?"

E não fora isso que sempre o assombrara? Casper não teria ficado para trás se fosse realmente a sua hora.

"Meu pai precisava de mim. Mas então...eu deveria ter ido quando ele se foi. Sabe o que mais? Acho que agora eu sei qual era meu negócio inacabado."

"É?"

"É."  O fantasma riu, flutuando a sua frente, sem soltar a sua mão.  "Eu tinha feito uma promessa e a quebrei. Eu disse que não ia te esquecer."

"Casper-"

"Você era meu negócio inacabado."

Jack não sabia como reagir a isso. Havia tristeza, como sempre havia tristeza ao lembrar o que havia acontecido à Casper, mas havia algo a mais também.

"Desculpe por esquecer, Jack."

"Não foi sua culpa."

"Eu sei, mas ainda foi chato."

E com isso Jack riu, quase caindo da árvore. A forma casual e infantil dele tratar o assunto. Casper parecia bem satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter causado a reação.

"E agora?"

"Agora?" Os olhos grandes ficaram pensativos, olhando em direção a casa.  "As coisas não são tão ruins, sabe? Parece que eu tenho mais amigos depois que morri do que quando estava vivo e isso é... bem, um pouco triste? Mas também não? Ei, não ria de mim!"

Casper não havia mudado nada pelo jeito, ainda falava pelos cotovelos com o estimulo certo.

"O que estou dizendo é que eu pretendo ficar por aqui por muito tempo. Como ainda não sumi em um raio de luz quer dizer que meu negócio inacabado ainda continua...inacabado?"

"Espere, quer dizer como? Enquanto eu estiver por aqui você vai estar?"

"Bem, eu acho? A gente marcou de se encontrar todo inverno, certo?"

"Então eu estou te prendendo aqui e por isso você não pode ter paz?"

Jack ficou surpreso quando o tapa na sua nuca doeu. E também por ter sido Casper, a pessoa, viva ou morta, mais pacifista que conhecia, que o agrediu.

"Por que isso, agora?"

"Porque você é bobo. Se eu quiser ir embora, eu vou, mas por sua causa, não sou obrigado a ir."

"E como você sabe disso?"

"Um anjo me contou."

E com isso ele saltou da árvore. Jack ficou em choque por segundos até ir atrás dele, ouvindo as risadas.

"Espere ai, Casper! Não pode dizer algo assim e sair voando!"

As risadas preencheram a noite, os dois deslizando na neve sob o cuidadoso olhar do homem da lua.

............................................

Naquele ano o inverno de Whipstaff foi o mais demorado em muito tempo e. ainda assim, foi o mais ameno em anos.

E como tudo na vida, um dia ele acabou. Dois amigos se despediram, renovando uma antiga promessa de se verem novamente.

No céu o homem da lua a tudo observava de forma serena, seus olhos seguindo o pequeno espírito que se despedia do guardião.

Não era hora, ainda havia coisas a serem feitas.

A jornada de Casper não havia acabado quando ele deu seu último suspiro, mas apenas começado. Haveria pessoas a serem tocadas ainda, como ele já estava fazendo. Vidas salvas que não seriam caso ele não tivesse morrido naquele inverno.

Era assim, afinal, que ocorria com todos eles. Eram os atos que os faziam serem escolhidos. Em vida, ou na morte.

A jornada de Casper apenas começava e um dia, quando Jack retornasse a Whipstaff com mais um inverno, Casper McFadden estaria o esperando, com a mesma aparência da última vez que o viu em vida, como um novo guardião da juventude.

E então a jornada desses dois juntos poderia finalmente continuar de onde havia parado tantos anos atrás.


End file.
